Fight For Survival!
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: Mario. Happy Tree Friends. Regular Show. Only one team will survive the bloody war! Who will win? Rated M for blood & gore, strong language, & intense violence. Mario is owned by Nintendo, Happy Tree Friends is owned is Mondo Mini Shows, & Regular Show is owned by Cartoon Network.


Fight For Survival! chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my seventh fanfic! You thought the Hunger Games was violent? Then take a look at this story! It's the first of my stories to **_**ever **_**have an M rating! It's a crossover between Mario, Happy Tree Friends, & Regular Show! And it's filled with all the blood & gore you would need for an M-rated fanfic! Enjoy this preparation for the bloody war!**

**In the Mario world…**

Mario, an Italian plumber with a red cap that had an M on it, & his brother Luigi, an Italian plumber with a green cap that had an L on it, were relaxing at the Toadstool castle.

"Luigi, what do you say we get a pizza?" Mario asked Luigi.

"That sounds like a good idea, Mario! I'll call their number!" Luigi answered. He stood up & walked towards the phone to call the phone number for pizza delivery.

When Luigi typed in the number & put the phone on his head, an unusual voice was heard. The voice whispered, "Gather everyone you know & go to the underground cave."

"Do we get a pizza?" Luigi asked.

"No! Go to the cave with everyone you know!" the voice shouted, causing Luigi's eardrums to hurt a little & then recover. Luigi hung the phone.

"So what did the pizza place say?" Mario asked Luigi.

"Actually, I got a strange voice telling us to go underground," Luigi answered.

"Hmm…" Mario hummed, thinking that this is unusual. "That doesn't sound like the pizza place."

"I know. I even typed the right phone number," Luigi said. "We have to get everyone we know."

"Alright, we'll get Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, & Caligio," Mario said. Peach was a princess in pink; Wario is Mario's rival with a yellow cap with a purple W on it & a black zigzag moustache; Waluigi is Luigi's tall rival with a purple cap with a upside-down yellow L on it & a moustache that looked like Wario's; Yoshi is a small green dinosaur-like creature with brown boots; & Caligio is a Mario brother with a blue cap that had a C on it & a black, thin, & curly moustache.

**10 minutes later…**

Everyone arrives at the green pipe that leads to the underground cave. "Alright, everyone, jump onto the pipe & get through it!" Mario said to everyone. Everyone jumps onto the pipe & they all go down through it. Suddenly, they see a portal that leads to a different world.

"Aaahh!" everyone screamed as they fell through the portal.

**In the Happy Tree Friends world…**

In a tall house that looks like a tree, Petunia, an indigo & dark blue skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, was waiting for her guests to arrive at her party. Suddenly, her doorbell rang. She opened the door & saw her guests. The guests that arrived consisted of Cuddles, a canary-yellow bunny, Giggles, a pink chipmunk with a red bow on her head, Toothy, a light purple/mauve beaver with two buck teeth, Splendid, a pale blue superhero flying squirrel, & Flippy, a green bear with a camo jacket & a green beret. However, there was another guest that came in last because she was a shy red porcupine named Flaky.

While everyone was having a fun time at the party, two uninvited guests, which were Lifty, a green raccoon, & Shifty, another green raccoon, but with a light green hat, had arrived by busting the door. Everyone panicked.

Flippy, however, was being reminded of the Weaponized Animal Regiment (the W.A.R.). He started to turn into a murderer. He was about to kill Lifty & Shifty, but Shifty opened up a portal with his ray gun, sucking up everyone at the party except for Lifty & Shifty, which were outside of the house.

**The Regular Show World…**

Mordecai, a tall blue jay, & Rigby, a small brown raccoon, were inside a plain old house for a meeting with Benson, a humanoid gumball machine, along with Muscle Man, a dwarfish green-skinned man, High-Five Ghost, a ghost with a hand extending from his head, Pops, a lollipop-shaped man, & Skips, a white yeti who skips instead of walking.

"Alright guys," Benson started. "You've all done very well… except for Mordecai & Rigby!"

"What!?" Rigby shouted.

"What the fuck did we do, man!?" Mordecai shouted.

"You two keep slacking on the job!" Benson answered, turning red. "Now do your job OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

Mordecai & Rigby show how they feel by giving Benson the middle finger at the same time. Everyone gasps except for Benson, who got angrier & angrier.

"THAT"S IT! YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson shouted. Suddenly, a portal appeared on the ceiling.

"Where the fuck did that come from!?" Muscle Man asked loudly.

"Oh shit!" High-Five Ghost shouted.

"No! I don't want to leave!" Pops shouted, holding onto his chair.

"Oh crap! Shit just hit the fan!" Skips shouted.

The portal sucked everyone up. "Aaahh!" everyone shouted.

**Inside the world the portals lead to…**

All of the people from the Mario, Happy Tree Friends, & Regular Show worlds have fallen onto the ground. "Ugh… where the hell are we?" Mario asked, feeling like he's about to faint.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" a voice laughed.

"Who the fuck laughed!?" Benson asked.

"I am the ruler of this world! I have brought you all here because you will all be fighting each other to the death for my entertainment!" the ruler answered.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Yes, you will all be killing each other in three separate teams! Not only is this for my entertainment, but if one of you teams wins, I have a special prize! What's the prize? Find out by killing the other teams! Prepare your strategies & fight!" the ruler shouted.

**And that's the first chapter! Are you excited for the real battle? I sure hope so! Maybe next month I'll post the other chapter, because I have a lot of things I have to get done with first. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
